Diez Historias de Amistad
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Diez historias distinta, diez animes diferentes, lo único en común, es la amistad entre sus protagonistas.
1. Diez 1

Diez Historias de Amistad.  
1 de 10

Hamster's in the University.

Laura seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, soñando de lo más tranquila con su novio Travis, sin embargo, junto a su cama, había un cierto inquilino que seguía luchando porque su dueña se levantara.  
- Hamtaro: Laura... Laura... despierta… Laura… vas a llegar tarde… de nuevo…  
Hamtaro seguía haciendo ruido desde su jaula, pero Laura simplemente lo ignoro y se puso la almohada encima.  
- Hamtaro: No quería hacerlo, pero...  
Hamtaro abrió la puerta de su jaula y corrió en dirección del escritorio de Laura.  
- Hamtaro: Laura, aquí va...  
Hamtaro tiro el vaso con agua que Laura había dejado junto a su cama la noche anterior, Laura por fin se levanto aunque algo empapada.  
- Laura: Que... que...  
Hamtaro tuvo tiempo de entrar en su jaula.  
- Laura: Que hora es...  
Dijo Laura viendo su reloj.  
- Laura: LAS NUEVE!  
Laura se levanto de inmediato y corrió a cambiarse.  
- Laura: Voy a llegar tarde de nuevo, ya son tres veces en esta semana...  
Laura termino de vestirse, tomó su mochilla y salió de su cuarto.  
- Hamtaro: Todos los días es lo mismo... al menos pudo despedirse de mi en esta ocasión...   
Laura corría por todo el campo hasta que llegó frente a su facultad, subió las enormes escaleras y agotada entró a su clase.  
- Laura: Bue... buen... buenos días...   
Dijo la pobre Laura ya sin aliento.  
- Maestra: Buenas tardes señorita Haruna, sabe la hora que es...  
- Laura: Las nueve, yo... lo siento...  
Dijo Laura muy apenada.  
- Maestra: Otra vez Laura, deberías levantarte más temprano, lo sabes...  
- Laura: Sí.  
- Maestra: Bien, ahora ve a sentarte y copia lo que esta escrito en la pizarra... y por favor, trata de llegar mañana a tiempo.  
- Laura: Si señorita...   
Laura camino hacia su escritorio, Karla la miro y sonrió.   
- Karla: ¿Necesitas un despertador?  
Laura volteo a verla y le saco la lengua.  
- Laura: Graciosa.  
- Karla: Al menos no te perdiste de mucho, tan solo hacíamos un repaso para el examen...  
- Laura: El examen es mañana... oh dios...  
Dijo Laura clavando la cabeza en sus cuadernos.  
- Karla: Descuida, luego iré a tu cuarto para estudiar juntas, quieres...  
- Laura: Gracias Karla, eres mi salvadoras...  
Más tarde, cuando ya había acabado la clase, Laura y Karla conversaban camino a sus casilleros.  
- Laura: No entendí nada de la clase y el examen es mañana...  
- Karla: Tal vez si te dedicaras a atender en lugar de escribirle notas de amor a Travis podrías entender algo...  
Laura le volvió a sacar la lengua a Karla.  
- Karla: De verdad Laura, necesitas ser un poco más responsable, esto ya no es la escuela, estamos en la Universidad.  
- Laura: Lo sé, es solo que...  
Laura abrió su casillero y una lluvia de libros la ataco, seguidos por una carta con un corazón rojo dibujada.  
- Karla: Vez a lo que me refiero...  
- Laura: Es de Travis.  
- Karla: Bueno y que esperas, léela...  
- Laura: Sí.  
Laura abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.  
- Laura: Mi querida Laura... me dijo querida.  
- Karla: Sí, si, pero sigue leyendo...  
- Laura: Entendido, mi querida Laura, esto no es fácil para mi, pero debo hacerlo...  
- Karla: Oh dios, el va a romper...  
- Laura: No creo que sea eso, recuerda que hemos sido novios desde que estábamos en la escuela...  
- Karla: Por eso, quizás ya se aburrió de que fueran novios tanto tiempo y quiere salir con otras chicas...  
- Laura: T... tu crees...  
Dijo Laura muy nerviosa.  
- Karla: A lo mejor es otra cosa, mejor termina de leer la carta.  
- Laura: Sí… Laura, el entrenador me ha dicho que tengo un gran futuro y con un adecuado entrenamiento podría no solo representar a la escuela, sino a nuestro país, pero eso significaría dedicarme totalmente a entrenar y ya no podría verte, es una gran oportunidad pero tampoco quiero perderte, Laura yo...  
Laura dejo de leer y apretó la carta con sus manos.  
- Laura: Travis...  
- Karla: Laura yo no sabia...  
- Laura: Travis...  
Laura dejo caer varias lagrimas de los ojos.  
- Karla: Laura.  
Karla miro tristemente a su mejor amiga, esta solo sonrió.  
- Laura: Aun no debo ponerme triste, verdad.  
Laura se secó las lagrimas.  
- Laura: Es por el bien de Travis...  
- Karla: Además aun no te ha dicho que ha decidido, quizás decidió no aceptar y quedarse contigo...  
- Laura: Tienes razón... pero y sino...  
Laura volvió a arrugar la carta.  
- Karla: Laura, pase lo que pase yo estaré a tu lado.  
Laura sonrió al oír esto.  
- Laura: Gracias Karla, no sabes lo difícil que es esto para mi.  
- Karla: Sabes, se me acaba de ocurrir algo...  
- Laura: Que cosa.  
- Karla: Bueno, si Travis entrara en el equipo de soccer, tu podrías entrar en el atletismo y como los entrenamientos se realizan muy cerca se podrían ver todos los días...  
- Laura: Es una buena idea, pero Karla...  
- Karla: Si Laura.  
- Laura: No soy una corredora experta, como crees que entraría al equipo de atletismo, necesitaría meses de entrenamiento riguroso para poder tomar la prueba para entrar al equipo, yo no soy una deportista nata como lo es Travis.  
- Karla: Cierto, pero y si les decimos que te tomen la prueba cinco minutos antes de que empiecen las clases.  
- Laura: No te entiendo, que tiene que ver con que me tomen la prueba antes o después de las clases.  
- Karla: Simple, recuerda todo el recorrido que haces desde tu habitación a nuestra aula, son casi dos kilómetros, sin contar las escaleras y pasillos y los haces en menos de veinte minutos, no crees que con esa marca mundial te dejarían entrar.  
Karla comenzó a reír divertida.  
- Laura: Muy graciosa Karla, te respondería como debiera pero estoy muy preocupada por la carta de Travis.  
Karla se tranquilizo.  
- Karla: Bueno y que esperas, termina de leerla.  
- Laura: Bien, aquí voy.   
Laura abrió su arrugada carta y comenzó a leer.  
- Laura: Es una gran oportunidad pero tampoco quiero perderte, Laura yo...  
Laura miro confundida la carta.  
- Karla: Pasa algo malo Laura.  
- Laura: No, solo que la carta acaba aquí.  
- Travis: Eso es porque quería comunicarte mi decisión en persona, Laura.  
Travis apareció atrás de Laura haciendo que esta se sorprendiera mucho.  
- Laura: Travis, no me asustes así.  
- Travis: Lo siento, pero ya no podía esperar.  
- Karla: I cual es tu decisión Travis.  
- Laura: Oye, eso lo pregunto yo.  
- Karla: Bueno, hazlo.  
- Laura: Que decisión tomaste Travis.  
- Travis: Bien, yo...   
Pero Travis no termino de hablar ya que Laura lo interrumpió.   
- Laura: Recuerda que te apoyaré en todo...  
- Travis: Lo sé, es por eso que...  
Nuevamente Travis fue interrumpido por Laura.  
- Laura: Aun cuando te vallas a otro país te recordaré siempre Travis.  
- Travis: Si Laura, pero primero deberías escucharme...  
Nuevamente Laura lo interrumpió.  
- Laura: Tal vez pueda conseguir que mis padres me envíen a verte... aunque no te lo prometo...  
- Travis: Sí Laura, pero yo...  
Nuevamente Laura interrumpió, pero esta vez Karla la interrumpió a ella.  
- Laura: Tal vez si me das tu dirección yo pueda...  
- Karla: Laura, podrías dejar que Travis terminará de hablar por favor.   
- Laura: Bueno ya, no te molestes.  
- Karla: Travis.  
- Travis: Gracias, como te decía Laura, es una oportunidad muy grande para mí, pero decidí dejarla, entre a la Universidad para convertirme en un doctor no en un jugador de soccer, aunque sea uno bueno, además nunca te volvería a ver de nuevo...  
- Laura: Travis...  
Laura le dio un gran beso a Travis, Karla solo podía ver la escena emocionada, igual que otros cuatro pequeños invitados.  
- Bocadin: Por fin Laura y Travis estarán juntos, no te alegras por ellos Hamtaro.  
- Hamtaro: Estoy muy feliz por Laura, ahora si pudiera hacer que no llegará tan tarde a clases...  
- Gran Jefe: Un paso a la vez Hamtaro, no debes apresurar la cosas.  
- Colitas: El amor, algún día estaremos como ellos Hamtaro...  
- Hamtaro: Que dijiste Colitas, no te escuche.  
- Colitas: No nada, solo estaba alegre por Laura y Travis.  
- Hamtaro: Yo también Colitas, yo también.


	2. Diez 2

Diez Historias de Amistad.  
2 de 10

La Angustia de Hotaru.

Rini se encontraba en la habitación de Hotaru, que estaba en la casa que habitaban la Senshi exteriores, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y por supuesto Hotaru.  
- Rini: Siempre he dicho que esta habitación es muy romántica.  
Rini se encontraba acostada junto a Hotaru en su cama, estaba de lo más divertida comiendo las galletas de Setsuna.  
- Hotaru: De verdad te parece así Rini-chan.  
- Rini: Sí, con toda esta oscuridad y tus lámparas, pero aun no entiendo como es que no te quedas ciega leyendo con tan poca luz y tu si que lees Taru-chan...  
Hotaru cerró su ejemplar de la Guerra y la paz y lo puso sobre su escritorio donde estaban sus otros libros, cerca de una veintena de ejemplares de las obras más famosas de la literatura.  
- Hotaru: Quizás tenga suerte, no lo crees así Rini-chan.   
- Rini: Mucha.  
Dijo Rini comiéndose otra galleta.  
- Hotaru: Tu debilidad siempre han sido la galleta de Setsuna-mamá, si quieres puedo ir a verte más.  
- Rini: De verdad, no sabes lo feliz que me harías, sobretodo porque hoy me salte el desayuno y el almuerzo porque cocinaba Serena.  
Hotaru solo sonrió.  
- Hotaru: Si gustas puedo servirte algo de lo que Michiru-mamá preparo, no sería ningún problema para mi.  
- Rini: Gracias, de verdad gracias.  
Ambas niñas dejaron la cama y salieron rumbo a la cocina, ya en ella, Hotaru comenzó a cocinar.  
- Hotaru: Solo tomará unos segundos.  
- Rini: No sabía que supieras cocinar Taru-chan.   
- Hotaru: Te sorprende, pues ahora te sorprenderás más, Haruka-papá fue quien me enseño a cocinar.  
- Rini: Haruka?  
Rini miró confundida a su mejor amiga.  
- Rini: Sailor Uranus?  
Hotaru solo asintió.  
- Rini: Es decir, Haruka-papá, tu Haruka-papá...  
- Hotaru: Sí, no suele hacerlo muy seguido, excepto cuando quiere sorprender a Michiru-mamá, pero ella me enseño a cocinar y debo decir que no tiene nada que envidiarle a Michiru-mamá o a Setsuna-mamá... ya esta listo.  
Luego de comer ambas niñas seguían conversando, esta vez en la sala, frente a televisor.   
- Rini: Nada, veintidós canales y no hay nada bueno...   
Dijo molesta la pequeña de cabello rosa.  
- Hotaru: Lo siento, Setsuna-mamá bloqueo los otros canales.  
Dijo Hotaru cabizbaja.  
- Hotaru: Pero deja que Haruka-papá se levante y tendremos todos los canales de nuevo.  
- Rini: Haruka-papá, Michiru-mamá y Setsuna-mamá, ya han pasado varios años y aun las sigues llamando así, es lo que me gusta de ti, Taru-chan.  
- Hotaru: I a mi que me llames Taru-chan.  
Rini se arrimo a Hotaru.  
- Rini: Sabes, tienes una suerte enorme al tener a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna como tus padres Taru-chan, no sabes lo frustrante que sobretodo para mi saber que Serena será algún día mi madre...  
Hotaru solo soltó una risita.  
- Rini: Porque te ríes, te parece gracioso acaso...  
- Hotaru: Escúchate Rini-chan, tu tienes padres, padres reales y aunque en este tiempo no se parezcan en nada a los que conoces, sabes que son tus padres y algún día se convertirán en las personas que amas y conoces...  
- Rini: Sí, lo sé, es solo que... Serena me desespera a veces, no puedo creer que sea tan infantil a veces, no sé parece en nada a la Neo Reina.  
- Hotaru: Es porque no lo es, Serena Tsukino, esta Serena es Sailor Moon, no la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal, para que suceda eso aun falta mucho tiempo, además si te has dado cuenta, su carácter infantil como le llamas, ha ido cambiando, Serena tu futura madre, cada día se porta más responsable y menos quisquillosa, no como cierta personita que conozco...  
- Rini: Oye!  
Hotaru se rió.  
- Hotaru: Rini-chan, deberías estar feliz de tener una madre...  
Hotaru miro a Rini a los ojos.  
- Hotaru: Sí, aunque sea como Serena, Michiru-mamá y Setsuna-mamá han sido buenas conmigo, pero aun extraño a mi madre real... no sabes lo que es no tenerla, soñar con ella y saber que ya no la verás más, que en algún momento de tu vida llegues a olvidarla...  
Hotaru comenzó a llorar sobre los hombros de Rini, Rini abrazó a su amiga para consolarla.  
- Rini: Taru-chan no sabia que te sintieras así, siempre te vi como una persona tan fuerte, alguien a quien admiraba tanto...  
Hotaru se secó las lagrimas.  
- Hotaru: Me... me admirabas?   
Hotaru se notaba confundida.  
- Rini: Sí, aun cuando te escondías detrás de las piernas de Puu porque no estabas acostumbrada a todas las Sailor Scout o cuando luchabas por correr un metro más cada día sin cansarte tanto o porque tratabas de leer más de lo que tus brazos podían cargar cada mañana en la biblioteca...  
- Hotaru: Pero para eso estabas tu, eras de gran ayuda, sobretodo con los clásicos.   
- Rini: Lo sé, pero nunca había pensado que la literatura fuera dolorosa, sobretodo para mis casadas manos...   
Hotaru sonrió.  
- Hotaru: Siempre me haces reír y es lo que adoro de ti Rini-chan, siempre has estado para mi cuando más te necesitaba, cuando aquellos niños me molestaban en la escuela diciéndome todo tipo de cosas, cuando intentaba correr un metro más de lo que mis cansadas piernas pudieran soportar, cuando me cubrías por haberme quedaba dormida en clases por desvelarme leyendo la noche anterior...  
Hotaru hizo una pausa.  
- Hotaru: Cuando simplemente quería una amiga, ahí estabas tu, Rini-chan.  
- Rini: Taru-chan.  
Ambas niñas se abrazaron.  
- Rini: Prometámonos algo, aquí y ahora.  
- Hotaru: Que cosa.  
- Rini: Que pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo las mejores amigas que pueda existir.  
- Hotaru: Es un trato mi Odango-chan.  
- Rini: I otra cosa, ya no llames Odango-chan, quieres Taru-chan.  
- Hotaru: Entendido Odango-chan.   
- Rini: Hotaru Tomoe...  
Rini hablo muy seriamente.  
- Hotaru: Serena Chiba...  
Hotaru copio su rostro serio.  
- Rini: Hotaru.  
Ambas niñas se vieron y comenzaron a reír.   
- Hotaru: Ahora será mejor ir a la cama o Michiru-mamá y Sestsuna-mamá se podrían enojar si aun nos ven aquí.   
- Rini: I no olvides a Haruka-papá.  
- Hotaru: No, con la noche agitada que le dio Michiru-mamá es seguro que mañana se levante muy tarde...  
Hotaru soltó una ligera risa.  
- Rini: Si tu lo dices, buenas noches Taru-chan...  
- Hotaru: Que tengas dulces sueños Odango-chan...


	3. Diez 3

Diez Historias de Amistad.  
3 de 10

Amistades del Pasado.

Otra clase más había empezado y los alumnos ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos.  
- Maestro: Veo que no ha habido retrasos y esos es bueno, espero que se les haga costumbre a usted y sus amigas señorita Katou...  
La alumna en cuestión se levanto para responder, Juri Katou, una de las estudiantes más lindas y populares de todo el colegio, siempre esta rodeada de alumnos en su mayoría chicas, su selecto grupo de amigas que sueña ser como ella, Juri pasa más tiempo preocupada por lo que vestirá que por sus notas, su novio es un chico de nombre Takato Matsuki.  
- Juri: Costumbre, nada que ver, si estamos aquí es porque se cancelaron las practicas para las porristas.  
- Maestro: Entonces aprovechando esta asombrosa casualidad, podría decirme la formula química del metano...  
Pero Juri no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó.  
- Maestro: Que tal usted señorita Amber.  
La más cercana de las amigas de Juri se levanto.  
- Amber: Formula del que...  
- Maestro: Olvídelo, hay alguien que si lo sepa.   
Pero en toda la clase solo una persona levanto la mano.  
- Maestro: La escucho señorita Nonaka.  
Rika Nonaka, una alumna muy linda que descuida su apariencia, no tiene muchos amigos a excepción de un chico de nombre Ryo Akiyama, con el que se la ve pelear siempre, su mayor compañía son los libros, actualmente se encuentra trabajando en un proyecto de ciencias.  
- Rika: Metano, el primero de los hidrocarburos saturados, su formula química es CH4, contiene una molécula de carbono unida a cuatro de hidrógeno.  
- Maestro: Muy bien Rika, como siempre...  
- Juri: Claro, tenía que ser la favorita del maestro, como no tiene una vida en la que ocuparse, solo se la pasa metida en sus libros...  
Rika tan solo se sentó y prefirió no hacer caso a lo que le decían.  
- Maestro: Como veo que no han entendido nada, procederé a hacer un repaso de la clase pasada y espero que esta vez si atiendan, señorita Katou, Ootori, Asanuma, Terayama, Itou.  
El maestro miro a Juri y a su grupo.  
- Rika: Como si pudiera ser posible que le prestaran atención a otra cosa que no fueran ellas mismas...  
Rika quien normalmente se mantenía callada había hablado, pero su broma no había sido bien recibida por Juri y sus amigas, quienes se la pasaron molestando el resto de la clase con todo tipo de insultos humillantes, terminada la clase Rika corrió hacia el baño.  
- Miki: Se va la cerebrito...  
- Alice: Adiós presumida...  
- Susume: Cuidado te ahogas en tus lagrimas ratón de biblioteca...  
- Akemi: Adiós sabelotodo...  
- Amber: Deberíamos ir a consolarla...  
- Akemi: Debes trabajar más en tu sarcasmo Amber, todavía lo siento muy falso...  
- Amber: Al igual que el tinte que usas para tu cabello...  
Pero aun con esta insulsa conversación, Juri se notaba un poco preocupada.  
- Miki: Pasa algo Juri.  
- Juri: No, no es nada, es solo que...  
- Amber: Saben que sería divertido, ir a baño y burlarnos de cómo llora la cerebrito...  
- Akemi: Sí, nunca he visto llorar a una sabelotodo...  
- Miki: Vamos a ver...  
- Juri: Silencio.  
Juri no aguanto más y salió corriendo al baño.  
- Akemi: Dijimos algo malo acaso.  
Juri entro al baño, pero no encontró a nadie, camino unos pasos buscando a Rika pero nada.  
- Juri: Rika estas aquí...  
- Rika: Viniste acaso a seguir burlándote...  
Juri se volteo hacia la puerta y vio a Rika muy molesta.  
- Juri: No, yo vine a...  
Rika cerró la puerta con seguro y se quedó sola con Juri.  
- Rika: Ahora no podrán entrar tus amiguitas a ayudarte.  
Rika se acerco muy molesta a Juri.  
- Rika: Escúchame bien, ya estoy amenazada con suspensión si me vuelvo a meter en problemas por tu culpa, pero ya me tienes harta, antes éramos muy buenas amigas y por respeto a esa amistad no te decía nada, pero esto ya es el colmo...  
Rika empujo a Juri contra la pared.  
- Rika: Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo ahora.  
Juri comenzó a llorar.  
- Rika: Piensas acaso que puedes convencerme con tu actitud de niña buena o es que acaso tienes miedo de que te lastime porque no tienes a tus amiguitas para que te defiendan.  
- Juri: No lloro por eso, merezco cualquier golpe que puedas darme, no sabía que aun me sentías como tu amiga, fue hace tanto tiempo, que yo...  
Juri se secó las lagrimas.  
- Juri: Perdóname por haberte insultado, agredido y hasta humillado delante de toda la clase, no lo hice porque te odiara, es que simplemente, yo... Rika... no sabría decírtelo.  
- Rika: Que esperas habla.  
Juri bajo la cabeza dolida.  
- Juri: Desearía ser como tu, Rika.  
Rika retrocedió unos pasos muy confundida por lo que escucho.  
- Rika: Por qué alguien hermosa y popular desearía ser como yo, soy una chica solitaria y que inspira temor a los chicos, tu me lo has dicho en más de una ocasión, que debería cambiar mi modo de ser porque no parecía una chica y es verdad, desde que era pequeña actuaba así y todo por mi padre, porque quería ser lo que no era...  
- Juri: Solo lo dije porque te tenía envidia, no quise ofenderte, me dedique a rodearme de falsas amigas, a presumir de mi belleza, me hubiera gustado por una ocasión no tener un solo problema con una de mis clases, pero no podía darme ese lujo, si lo hacia, mi imagen peligraría, te admiraba porque no solo te veías linda con cualquier ropa, sino porque también eres muy segura, desearía tener tu seguridad... o tu valor, o tu inteligencia, desearía tener alguna de tus notas, simplemente alejarme de lo que era mi vida.  
- Rika: Desearías tener algo que yo tuviera, no veo porque, todo el mundo se ríe de mi a mis espaldas, me hacen todo tipo de burlas y no puedo defenderme, porque si me meto nuevamente en problemas, haría que mi madre se pusiera muy triste, desearías tener mi vida, ja, yo desearía tener la tuya, al menos tu tienes amigas... o un novio, con Ryo lo único que hago es discutir, peleamos por todo, no hay día en que no nos veamos y peleemos...  
- Juri: Novio, solo de nombre, es verdad que Takato siempre se ha portado muy lindo conmigo, lo quiero mucho, pero el a mi no, en todo el tiempo que llevamos de pareja, no he logrado que me de siquiera un beso, creo que aquella experiencia con la Juri falsa lo dejo muy dolido...  
- Rika: Tienes que entenderlo, el estaba enamorado de ti y verte en ese estado... hasta a mi me preocupaste...  
- Juri: Lo sé, es por eso que no le he dicho nada, pero creo que debería hablar con él pronto, aunque quiera a Takato, pero esta relación no puede seguir así...  
- Rika: Sabes algo, aun con todo el daño que me has hecho, aun te sigo queriendo, ya que fuiste mi primera amiga real...  
- Juri: Tu fuiste quien me enseño a usar las cartas, gracias a ti me convertí en una tamer y eso nunca podría olvidarlo, pero creí que ya no te simpatizaba, por eso me aleje de ti Rika, perdóname por todo...  
- Rika: Descuida, los amigos verdaderos perdonan todo, amigas de nuevo...  
- Juri: Amigas.  
Ambas chicas se dieron la mano y luego se abrazaron.  
- Juri: Imagino que no querrás salir conmigo, después de todo te he humillado muchas veces antes, yo lo entiendo, sal tu primero.  
Juri se levanto y se dirigió a los lavabos, escucho una puerta cerrarse.  
- Juri: Es lo mejor, imagino que te sentarías mal de estar junto a mi Rika, aun más de que te vieran conmigo, la chica que te humillo y te molesto todo este tiempo.  
Juri se lavo la cara y cuando buscaba con que secarse, alguien le extendió una toalla.  
- Rika: Sabes, creo que si saliéramos juntas tus amigas se desmayarían de la impresión...  
Juri se sorprendió mucho de ver a Rika, quien sonreía tranquilamente.  
- Juri: Rika.  
- Rika: La misma, ya te dije que todo esto quedo en el pasado, ahora porque no salimos y vamos a hablar de una buena vez con esos tamer a los que llamamos novios, luego podríamos ir a estudiar juntas, no queremos que repruebes de nuevo...  
- Juri: Rika...  
Juri le dio un fuerte abrazo a Rika.  
- Juri: Gracias por ser mi amiga...


	4. Diez 4

Diez Historias de Amistad.  
4 de 10

Un Cuento más...

Nuestro entrenadores favoritos se encontraban sentados asando malvaviscos frente a una fogata, mientras contaban historias de terror.  
- Misty: I nunca más volvieron a ver a todas aquellas personas que desaparecieron... que les pareció...  
- Brock: Estuvo algo...  
- Ash: Bobo...  
- Misty: Bobo?  
- Ash: Sí, bobo, no sabes contar una simple historia de terror.   
- Pikachu: Pika...  
- Ash: Ves, hasta Pikachu esta de acuerdo.   
- Misty: Entonces quiero escucharte contar una historia bocón...   
- Ash: Es lo que esperaba, ahora sabrás porque era el orgullo de Pueblo Paleta durante las reuniones de exploradores...  
- Misty: Pura palabrería y nada de historia...  
- Ash: Quieres una historia, la tendrás... mi historia se titula trece de febrero...  
- Misty: Es un nombre bobo para una historia.   
- Brock: Vamos Misty, dale una oportunidad.  
- Pikachu: Pika.   
- Ash: Gracias, ahora por donde iba... así...

Trece de Febrero.  
(Esto realmente no es tan nuevo, cuando menos para mi, una historia dentro de otra, espero que no se confundan tanto... bueno, no más que de costumbre, pero ahí les va)

Ciudad Ecruteak.  
Un cansado hombre de negocios llegaba a una posada muy exhausto.  
- Brock: Disculpe...

Interrupción.  
- Brock: Estoy en tu historia?  
- Ash: Sí, ahora no interrumpas...

De vuelta a la historia.  
- Delia: En que puedo ayudarlo...  
- Brock: Vengo de un largo viaje y desearía una habitación...   
- Delia: Pero señor, lamento decirle que por temporada alta todos los hoteles y posadas están llenos, incluso este...   
- Brock: Fue un viaje muy largo y estoy muy cansado.  
- Delia: Entiendo, nos queda una habitación, pero no se la recomendaría, no es una de nuestras mejores habitaciones, además...  
- Brock: Me conformaría con cualquier cosa, con tal de que tuviera una cama...  
- Delia: Esta bien, pero no sé si pueda dormir esta noche...  
- Brock: Con lo cansado que estoy lo dudo...  
La mujer llevo al cansado viajero a la habitación en cuestión, no era una mala habitación, de hecho era muy linda, era la habitación número trece del treceavo piso.  
- Delia: Esta es...  
- Brock: Es una linda habitación...  
Dijo nuestro cansado viajero depositando sus maletas en el piso de la gran habitación.  
- Brock: Porque si es tan espaciosa y linda, nadie la ha alquilado.  
- Delia: Se debe a que esta habitación es la número trece y se encuentra en el treceavo piso...  
- Brock: Sí, si, ya lo imagino, como hoy es trece de febrero nadie querrá alquilarla, pero yo no creo en esas cosas...  
La posadera salió y nuestro viajero se quedo solo en la habitación.  
- Brock: Creo que desempacaré mañana, necesito descansar...   
Nuestro extenuado viajero se dirigió directamente a la cama cuando escucho un ruido en el baño.  
- Brock: Hay alguien más aquí?  
Nuestro viajero se dirigió al baño armado nada más que con sus manos desnudas, al entrar vio a una linda pero algo loca chica pelirroja...

Interrupción.  
- Misty: Si vas a decir lo que creo dirás, te puedes empezar a despedir de tus dientes señor Ketchum...  
- Brock: Yo también protesto, si voy a estar en una historia de amor, que sea con alguna chica linda, como se te ocurre usar a Misty...  
- Ash: Esta bien, a quien tienes en mente...  
- Pikachu: Pika Pika…  
- Brock: Estaba pensando en Claudia Schieffer o en Cameron Díaz, quizás Neve Campbell o mejor aun, Jennifer Love Hewitt...  
- Ash: I esas quienes son...  
- Brock: Entonces con Erika, se puede...  
- Ash: Erika?  
- Misty: La líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona...  
- Ash: Podría ser, si, creo que tiene el tipo que se necesita, bien que sea ella...

De vuelta a la historia.  
- Brock: Alto, no lo haga señorita…   
Nuestro cansado viajero se sorprendió al ver a una preciosa chica vestida con traje de novia en su baño, pero se sorprendió aun más, al verla con un cuchillo en sus manos intentando quitarse la vida.  
- Erika: No me detenga por favor, no vale la pena vivir…  
Pero a pocos segundos de que la bella mujer se cortará las venas, nuestro héroe…

Interrupción.  
- Brock: Me gusta eso de héroe…   
- Misty: Voy a aparecer en la historia?  
- Pikachu: Pikachu.   
- Ash: Por favor, ya no me interrumpan…

De vuelta a la historia.  
- Brock: Ya se siente mejor señorita…   
Nuestro viajero se encontraba atendiendo a la chica misteriosa, que se había desmayado luego de que le quitaron el cuchillo.   
- Erika: Que me paso, me duele mucho la cabeza…  
- Brock: La encontré en mi baño, se intentaba quitar la vida con un cuchillo y cuando la detuve, se resbalo y se golpeo la cabeza, pensé que no despertaría…  
- Erika: Su baño, discúlpeme, creo que debe haber un error, esta es mi habitación.  
- Brock: No, debe haber una equivocación, la dueña de este hotel posada me dio esta habitación, la única que quedaba libre.  
- Erika: Entiendo, entonces creo que me equivoque de habitación…  
Nuestra misteriosa chica trataba de levantarse, pero nuestro caballeroso héroe no la dejo.  
- Brock: No puedo permitirle que se marche, no en esas condiciones…   
- Erika: Pero esta no es mi habitación, además ya le cause muchos problemas…  
- Brock: Ningún problema, sería un placer que se quedará en mi habitación hasta que se recuperara…  
- Erika: Pero le podría causar problemas si llegara su novia y me encontrara aquí…  
Nuestro héroe solo suspiro.  
- Erika: Perdón, dije algo que le molestará.  
- Brock: No, no es nada, solo que no tengo novia.  
- Erika: Como puede decir eso, deber tener cientos de admiradoras…  
- Brock: Eso quisiera, pero por mi trabajo, no podría mantener una relación y menos a la distancia, por mi trabajo me veo en la constante necesidad de viajar…  
- Erika: Entiendo y lo lamento mucho, pero al menos ya tenemos otra cosa en común, ya que yo tampoco tengo alguien que espere por mi, hace pocas horas me enteré de que mi novio, el hombre con el que me iba a casar, me dejo para irse con una rubia tonta…  
La extraña chica comenzó a llorar.  
- Brock: No entiendo como alguien sería tan cruel de dejar a tan hermosa criatura, no creo que haya en el mundo una chica más linda que usted…  
Estas simples palabras alegraron un poco a aquella misteriosa pero bella chica.  
- Erika: Gracias, que le parece si empezamos desde un principió… mi nombre es Erika.  
Dijo Erika con una gran sonrisa, luego extendió su mano hacia su salvador.  
- Brock: El mío es Brock, encantado de conocerte Erika…  
Después de aquella presentación, nuestra joven pareja comenzó a conocerse más e incluso a enamorarse.  
- Brock: Se que esto es muy repentino… pero te casarías conmigo Erika…  
Nuestro joven héroe se encontraba ensayando frente al espejo del baño.  
- Brock: No, debo ser más romántico… tal vez algo así… Erika, desde que te vi, supe que eras la mujer ideal para mí… no, no me gusta…  
Pero antes de que nuestro joven héroe pudiera terminar de decidirse, alguien toco a la puerta.  
- Brock: Erika, cariño, podrías abrir la puerta por favor…   
Pero no hubo respuesta alguna.  
- Brock: Erika?  
Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, así que Brock salió del baño para abrir la puerta.  
- Delia: Espero que haya pasado una buena noche y que no le haya pasado nada malo.  
- Brock: No, es una hermosa habitación y no tuve ninguna queja.  
La posadera que había entrado algo nerviosa e intranquila, pudo respirar con más calma al escuchar a su huésped.  
- Brock: Salvo un pequeño inconveniente que me ocurrió…  
Estas palabras pudieron nuevamente nerviosa a la posadera.  
- Delia: Cual fue ese inconveniente…  
- Brock: Cuando llegué encontré a una chica en mi baño, pero descuide, no sucedió nada malo, es más, creo que ella y yo nos vamos a casar…  
- Delia: Por dios, sucedió otra vez… discúlpeme por todo lo ocurrido señor.  
Era ahora nuestro joven viajero el que estaba confundido.  
- Brock: Por qué, que sucedió…  
La posadera sacó de entre sus ropajes un prendedor, lucía viejo, al abrirlo, se vio la fotografía de la bella chica que había acompañado a Brock toda la noche.  
- Brock: Es ella, como tiene su foto?  
- Delia: Por ella fue que no deseaba darle esta habitación.  
- Brock: Por ella, pero no entiendo.  
- Delia: Sí, la chica de la que me habla, ella si tuvo esta misma habitación, pero fue hace mucho tiempo…  
- Brock: No logro comprender.  
- Delia: Fue un trece de Febrero, antes de su boda, la encontramos muerta en el baño de la habitación, se había cortado las venas al saber que su prometido la había dejado…   
- Brock: Que es lo que esta diciendo…  
- Delia: Se le ha presentado a todos los huéspedes de esta misma habitación cada aniversario de su muerte, no es peligrosa… pero dicen que luego de conocerla, nadie vuelve a ser el mismo…  
- Brock: E… Erika…  
Fin de la historia.

- Ash: I bien que le pareció…  
- Brock: Fue hermoso…   
Dijo Brock con lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.  
- Misty: En realidad fue una boba historia…  
- Pikachu: Pika.  
- Ash: Boba?  
- Misty: Esa historia no asusta a nadie…  
- Ash: Así, entonces quiero escucharte a ti contar una…  
- Misty: Claro que lo haré y no me reproches porque luego no puedas dormir en tres semanas…  
- Ash: Quiero verlo…  
- Misty: Bien señor incrédulo… aquí va mi historia…

Ciudad Ecruteak.  
- Gary: Buenas noches, desearía una habitación…


	5. Diez 5

Diez Historias de Amistad.  
5 de 10

El Primer Recital de Sakura.

Residencia Kinomoto.  
Habitación de Sakura.  
Sakura, Kero y Tomoyo conversaban alegremente mientras degustaban varios de los deliciosos postres que Tomoyo había traído.  
- Sakura: El pastel esta delicioso Tomoyo.  
- Tomoyo: Gracias, lo hice pensando en ti, Sakura.  
Dijo Tomoyo amablemente.  
- Sakura: No debiste hacerlo.  
- Kero: Porque no, a mi me gustan…   
- Sakura: Kero eres un glotón.  
Tomoyo sonrió.   
- Sakura: Por cierto Tomoyo, va a venir a tu presentación hoy Eriol?  
Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa.  
- Sakura: Desde cuando son novios.  
- Tomoyo: Cerca de dos meses.  
Dijo Tomoyo tranquilamente, Sakura sonrió.  
- Sakura: Entonces vamos a estar todos en tu recital Tomoyo, Shaoran también me prometido venir para escucharte.  
- Kero: El mocoso…  
- Sakura: No le digas así Kero…  
- Kero: Yo le digo como quiera, es un mocoso…  
Sakura apretó su puño como si fuera a golpear a Kero con el, Tomoyo sonrió al ver la escena.  
- Sakura: Es verdad.  
Sakura se levantó y corrió a uno de los cajones de su escritorio.  
- Sakura: Esto es para ti Tomoyo, considéralo un amuleto de buena suerte.  
Dijo Sakura luego de darle un hermoso moño para el cabello a Tomoyo.  
- Tomoyo: Gracias Sakura, será mi tesoro más preciado.  
Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
- Tomoyo: Espero que aun tengan espacio para el postre.  
Dijo Tomoyo luego de sacar de su cesta varios pudines y galletas.  
- Sakura: No debías molestarte Tomoyo…  
- Kero: Cada día cocinas más delicioso Tomoyo.  
Dijo Kero devorando el pudín para continuar con las galletas.  
- Tomoyo: Gracias Kero, pero quien merece todos los halagos es Sakura.  
- Sakura: I yo porque.   
- Tomoyo: No solo te has vuelto muy linda, sino que tu magia ha crecido mucho, Li y Eriol me lo han dicho…  
- Sakura: No es para tanto…  
- Kero: No, la magia de Sakura se ha vuelto muy fuerte, si Sakura sigue así, pronto lograra superar los poderes del Mago Clow.  
- Sakura: El Mago Clow era un poderoso mago, yo nunca podré igualar sus poderes…  
- Kero: Pero tu magia ha crecido bastante Sakura.  
- Tomoyo: No te odies por ser bonita Sakura, si Kero, Eriol y Li dicen que tu magia ha aumentado, debes creerles, ellos no te engañarían.  
- Sakura: Bueno, puede ser…  
- Kero: Si ha crecido y para que no lo dudes…   
Kero fue hacia el cajón donde Sakura guardaba las cartas y sacó una de ellas.  
- Kero: Porque no nos demuestras cuanto ha crecido tu magia, Sakura…  
Tomoyo sacó una cámara de vídeo de inmediato.  
- Tomoyo: Si, hazlo Sakura, ya estoy lista para tu acercamiento.  
Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
- Sakura: Tomoyo…  
Sakura tan solo se rindió y sacó su llave.  
- Sakura: Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella… muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo…  
Todo el cuarto se ilumino de pronto.  
- Sakura: Libérate!  
El báculo de Sakura estaba nuevamente en sus manos.  
- Sakura: Cartas Sakura muéstranos tus increíbles poderes…  
Pero al golpear la carta con su báculo, Sakura se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.  
- Sakura: No, Sueño…  
La pequeña hadita del sueño salió de la carta y roció su polvo sobre la inocente Tomoyo, quien cayó profundamente dormida.  
- Sakura: Tomoyo.  
Sakura dejo el báculo a un lado y abrazo a Tomoyo tratando de despertarla.  
- Sakura: Por qué no escogiste otra carta Kero?  
Pregunto molesta Sakura.  
- Kero: Pensé que era mejor que Fuego, Tormenta o Arena…  
Dijo Kero tranquilamente.  
- Sakura: Tomoyo no despierta y su recital es en una hora, que vamos a hacer…  
Dijo Sakura muy preocupada al ver a su mejor amiga inconsciente en sus brazos, Kero se acerco a ver a Tomoyo.  
- Kero: Me temo que con lo fuerte que se han vuelto tus poderes Sakura, Tomoyo no despertara hasta mañana por la mañana.  
- Sakura: Tomoyo… no quise arruinar tu gran recital…  
Sakura abrazo a la aun inconsciente Tomoyo.  
- Sakura: I no la arruinare.  
Sakura se levanto muy decida a hacer algo, lo que normalmente significaban problemas.  
- Kero: Sakurita, que vas a hacer.  
Pregunto algo preocupado Kero al ver que Sakura se dirigía al cajón de su escritorio donde normalmente guardaba las cartas Sakura.  
- Sakura: Voy a reemplazar a Tomoyo en su audición, ella no va a decepcionar a nadie.  
Dijo Sakura muy decidida.  
- Kero: Pero Sakurita, aunque cambies con Tomoyo, tu no sabes cantar, además no posees su voz…  
Sakura sacó tres cartas.  
- Sakura: Es verdad, es por eso que voy a usar a Cambio, Voz y Canción… yo metí en este problema a Tomoyo y voy a sacarla de él…   
Sakura tomo su báculo en sus manos y golpeo a las tres cartas con el.  
- Sakura: Cambio, conviérteme en Tomoyo…   
La primera carta se convirtió en una especie de niebla y cubrió a ambas chicas, luego de desaparecer la niebla, Sakura era la que estaba dormida en el suelo, mientras Tomoyo sostenía el báculo con sus manos, sin embargo, aun poseía la voz de Sakura.  
- Tomoyo: Voz, ya conoces la voz de Tomoyo, te pido que me des su voz para poder reemplazarla.  
La carta se convirtió en luz y entro en Sakura y luego en Tomoyo, intercambiando con éxito sus voces.  
- Tomoyo: Ahora solo falta el canto…  
Dijo Sakura con la voz de Tomoyo.  
- Kero: Pero como le harás Sakurita... aunque te veas como Tomoyo y te oigas como ella, no sabes cantar y Canción solo conoce una de las canciones de Tomoyo.   
- Tomoyo: Pero yo la he escuchado ensayar todas las semanas, las conozco muy bien, tan solo le pediré a Canción que me ayude a entonarlas…  
Canción pareció comprender la petición de Sakura y se introdujo en ella en forma de luz.  
- Tomoyo: Ahora ya estoy lista…  
Dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
- Tomoyo: Kero tu quédate cuidando de Tomoyo por si alguien viene o si se despierta, yo tratare de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por no arruinar esta noche especial para Tomoyo…  
- Kero: Espera Sakurita…  
Kero voló hacia el cajón de las cartas y saco tres cartas.  
- Kero: Por si necesites usarlas…  
Eran Tiempo, Oscuridad e Ilusión.  
- Tomoyo: Gracias Kero.  
Dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la frente a Kero.  
- Tomoyo: Ahora debo irme…  
Sakura tomo el regalo que le había dado a Tomoyo, el moño para el cabello.  
- Tomoyo: Tal vez lo necesite, necesitare de toda la ayuda posible hoy…  
Luego de ponérselo, salió de la habitación.  
- Kero: Suerte Sakurita.

Mansión Daidouji.  
Sakura acababa de llegar a la casa de Tomoyo.  
- Tomoyo: Ya llegué…  
Sakura entro algo preocupada porque la descubrieran, cuando sin esperarlo, la madre de Tomoyo salió a su encuentro.  
- Sonomi: Mi pequeña Tomoyo, debes apresurarte, ya falta menos de una hora para tu recital…  
Sakura solo asintió temerosa.  
- Sonomi: Sakura nos va a esperar en el recital, verdad.  
Pregunto Sonomi Daidouji, la madre de la verdadera Tomoyo.  
- Tomoyo: No se si pueda ir, estaba algo enferma…  
Dijo Sakura en su mejor imitación de su amiga.  
- Sonomi: Comprendo, por ello te tardaste más en su casa, es una lastima…  
- Tomoyo: Si, es una lastima…  
- Sonomi: Ahora ve a cambiarte, luego del recital iremos a visitarla a su casa.  
Sakura asintió y corrió al cuarto de Tomoyo.  
- Sonomi: To… Tomoyo!  
Dijo sorprendida Sonomi al ver correr a la que creía era su hija.

Recital de canto de Tomoyo.  
Aunque Sakura lucía como Tomoyo, hablaba como Tomoyo y podía cantar como ella gracias a Canción, seguía muy nerviosa.  
- Tomoyo: Vamos Sakura, tranquilízate…  
Se repetía para si misma la joven Card Captor.  
- Tomoyo: Pase lo que pase, todo va a estar bien…  
Sakura se asomo detrás de las cortinas y vio una gran cantidad de personas esperando por ella, lo que la puso aun más nerviosa.  
- Tomoyo: Pa… pa… pase… lo que pase… to… to… to…  
Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que ya no podía ni hablar.  
- Eriol: Todo va a estar bien…  
Sakura volteo hacia el autor de la voz, encontrando a su buen amigo y ahora novio, Eriol Hiraguizawa.  
- Tomoyo: Eriol.  
Dijo muy emocionada Sakura al ver a Eriol, a quien no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.  
- Eriol: Es un gusto volver a verte mi amada, porque estas tan nerviosa…  
Sakura pensó en mil y una excusas para decirle al joven hechicero, pero no se le ocurrió mejor idea que decirle la verdad.  
- Tomoyo: Eriol, yo te quería decir que…  
Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera terminar, entro una mujer para sacar a Eriol de detrás del escenario, puesto que el recital ya estaba por empezar, sin embargo antes de irse, Eriol pudo decirla algo a Sakura, que le devolvió la tranquilidad.  
- Eriol: Recuerda Tomoyo, todos te estamos apoyando.  
Dijo con una sonrisa el joven hechicero antes de irse, Sakura sonrió también.  
- Tomoyo: Es verdad, esto lo hago por Tomoyo.

Residencia Kinomoto.  
Tomoyo, la real, comenzaba a despertarse.   
- Kero: Tomoyo, te sientes bien…  
Le pregunto el preocupado guardián a la usuaria actual del cuerpo de su dueña.  
- Sakura: Si, que me paso…  
Tomoyo se sorprendió mucho al oírse.  
- Sakura: Mi voz… es la voz de Sakura…  
Tomoyo puso su mano sobre su boca por la sorpresa, pero al hacerlo, se llevo una sorpresa aun mayor.  
- Sakura: Es… es… soy Sakura…  
Dijo muy confundida Tomoyo al comprender lo que sucedió, Kero solo bajo la cabeza apenado y comenzó a explicarle todo, terminada la explicación.  
- Kero: Es por eso que ahora tu eres Sakura.  
Kero estaba esperando alguna reacción de Tomoyo, pero esta parecía felíz.  
- Sakura: Sakura hizo esto por mi, es una gran amiga.  
Fue lo único que dijo Tomoyo.   
- Kero: No estas molesta con ella?  
Pregunto confundido el pequeño guardián.  
- Sakura: No, me alegra que Sakura haya tomado mi lugar aunque fueran en estas circunstancias, debo decirte algo, estaba un poco nerviosa de cantar hoy… al menos me encantaría verla cantar…  
Como escuchando las suplicas de Tomoyo, la televisión que había en el cuarto de Sakura se encendió, mostrando el recital y a "Tomoyo" cantando, aun cuando este recital no estaba siendo transmitido por ninguna televisora.  
- Sakura: Gracias Eriol-kun.  
Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.


	6. Diez 6

Diez Historias de Amistad.  
6 de 10

Meda-Cupido.

Tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en un círculo sobre el césped fresco, al parecer estaban discutiendo algo muy importante.  
- Samanta: Koji es muy lindo, me encanta verlo cuando sonríe...  
- Arika: No, estas equivocada, Ikki es más lindo.  
- Karin: Rintipu también tiene lo suyo...  
Las tres chicas comenzaron a reír.  
- Arika: No creen que es gracioso que nosotras tres discutamos por chicos que no nos toman en cuenta.  
- Samanta: Dilo por ti, mi Koji me quiere...  
- Karin: Rintipu haría cualquier cosa por mi.  
- Arika: Yo solo logro que Ikki me haga caso por la fuerza, sería lindo alguna vez que lo hiciera por su propia cuenta.  
- Samanta: Lo sé, Koji es tan... bueno, ustedes saben como es mi relación con él, sin tan solo pudiera comprender lo mucho que lo quiero...   
- Arika: Cálmate Samanta, eres una buena chica... claro que un poco gruñona, molesta y...  
- Samanta: Ve al punto.   
- Arika: Pues solo debes mostrarle a Koji lo mucho que lo quieres...  
- Samanta: Así como tu lo haces con Ikki?  
- Arika: Oye, eso es muy distinto.  
- Karin: Parece ser que Rintipu y yo tenemos la mejor relación de amor...  
- Samanta: No lo creo así niña, hace poco vi a Emilie y a Octoplant...   
Con la sola mención de este nombre, Arika se puso molesta.   
- Arika: I que quería ahora...  
- Samanta: No es lo que crees, esta vez ya no estaba interesada en Ikki, a decir verdad no sé si alguna vez lo estuvo realmente...  
Arika por fin se calmo.  
- Arika: Pero y entonces que hacían aquí...  
- Samanta: Vendiendo bolitas de pulpo, ese es su trabajo y a que no adivinas quien era su cliente estrella...  
- Arika: No me digas que...  
Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo fijamente a Karin.  
- Karin: Mi Rintipu lindo no...  
Samanta solo asintió.  
- Arika: La mejor forma para llegar al corazón de un chico es por su estomago y Emilie lo conoce muy bien...  
- Karin: Rintipu...  
- Arika: Pues parece ser que Ikki, Rintaro y Koji jamás nos van a hacer caso...  
- Samanta: Ya tuve una decepción amorosa en mi vida y puedo garantizarlo, que no se repetirá...  
- Arika: Como si fueras tan buena, Koji huye con solo verte...  
- Samanta: Ja ja, quien lo dice, la niña que no puede terminar una frase con su novio si no le dice un insulto...  
- Karin: Rintipu...  
- Arika: al menos el si me habla...  
- Samanta: Si quisiera una relación así, me conseguiría un cavernícola...  
Karin se levanto de pronto, su cuerpo ardía en llamas.  
- Karin: Pero les prometo recuperar el amor de mi Rintipu querido, aunque me cueste la vida...  
- Arika: No seas tan dramática Karin...  
- Karin: Dramática, tal vez a ustedes dos no les importen sus novios, pero a mi si...  
- Samanta: Como has dicho...  
Samanta se levanto con claras alusiones de pelear con Karin, Arika tuvo que detenerla.  
- Arika: Deberías fijarte mejor en lo que dices Karin...  
- Karin: Por qué, porque a ustedes no les importan Ikki y Koji, una chica se cruzó en el camino de mi amor y no descansaré hasta tenerlo de vuelta...  
- Arika: Karin...  
- Karin: Les garantizo que antes de una semana recuperare el cariño de mi Rintipu...  
- Samanta: En una semana, antes de dos días tendría a Koji tomándome de la mano...  
- Karin: I porque no lo has hecho...  
- Samanta: Es que es un chico muy ocupado...  
- Arika: Chicas, por favor...   
- Karin: Arika, si a ti no te importa el amor de tu vida, es tu problema, nosotras tratamos de decidir algo muy importante...  
Ahora Arika era la que ardía el llamas.  
- Arika: Con que no me importa... saben las indirectas que le he dado a Ikki, las tarjetas que le he enviado, todas las veces que me he desvelado para cocinarle lo que le gusta...  
- Samanta: Este Arika...  
- Arika: I el nada, es un bobo, eso es lo que es, sin tan solo entendiera que me gusta...  
- Karin: Saben algo, creo que todas sufrimos por quienes queremos.  
- Samanta: Siempre se lastima al ser amado, pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que nos pasa.  
- Karin: Pues se me ocurrió una idea, ya que Ikki, Koji y Rintipu no han hecho nada por demostrarnos cuanto nos quieren y dentro de dos semanas será San Valentín, que tal si nosotras...  
- Arika: Espera un momento, ya sé para donde va todo esto...  
- Samanta: Yo también y me encanta, será una fecha inolvidable...  
- Karin: Que dices, te anotas Arika...  
- Arika: Anotarme, para que?   
- Karin: Para la mejor cita romántica de tu vida, este catorce de febrero...  
- Arika: Sería interesante... pero han olvidado algo muy importante, por ahora ninguna de nosotras tiene pareja... a decir verdad, ni siquiera hemos logrado que se fijen en nosotras, peor aun aceptaran salir en una cita romántica.  
- Samanta: Es cierto.  
- Karin: Entonces deberemos usar todos nuestros encantos femeninos para lograr conquistar el corazón de nuestros hombres... claro, si es que tienen algún encanto...  
Arika y Samanta se molestaron con este comentario.  
- Samanta: Encanto, ya verás, en menos de una semana tendré a Koji, antes de que tu o Arika den el primer movimiento...  
- Arika: En tus sueños, solo debo hablar para que Ikki se derrita ante mi, por algo soy la mejor reportera de esta ciudad... y me atrevería a decirlo, del país.  
- Samanta: Tu, no me hagas reír, si hablas con él va a ser para insultarlo...  
- Arika: No lo creo así Samanta...  
- Samanta: Te apuesto a que no puedes decirle una oración sin meter en ella cualquier tipo de insulto para Ikki.  
- Arika: Hecho...  
- Karin: Saben, no es mala idea.  
- Arika: Idea?  
- Karin: Si, que tal si lo hacemos más interesante, ya saben, con una apuesta...  
- Arika & Samanta: Apuesta?  
Detrás de ellas habían tres Medabots femeninos hablando también.   
- Brass: Porque Arika no entenderá...  
- Neutranurse: Déjala, están en esa edad, la señorita Karin pasa todo el día hablando de cómo será su boda... y aun esta en la escuela...  
- Brass: Lo sé, Arika es igual y cuando se encuentra en la calle con Ikki terminan siempre peleando y más tarde en casa se esta lamentando por lo que hizo.  
- Peppercat: Es el amor, la jefa esta locamente enamorada de Koji, sin embargo este no se interesa para nada en ella...  
- Neutranurse: Así es la vida...  
- Peppercat: I ahora con esta loca apuesta no se como terminara esto...  
- Neutranurse: Pobre de nuestras Medaguerreras, si tan solo pudiéramos ayudarlas en algo...  
- Brass: Se me ocurrió algo... que tal si nosotras...  
Mientras las tres Medabots murmuraban, sus Medaguerreras hacían algo, que quizás nunca debieron pensar siquiera.  
- Arika: Entonces queda así, la primera de nosotras que logre que su hombre admita en público que esta enamorado de ella, será la ganadora...  
El acuerdo fue hecho, las tres medaguerreras ahora debían hacer su mayor esfuerzo para conquistar a sus chicos, sino…  
- Samanta: La perdedora o perdedoras, le servirá a las durante una semana…   
- Arika: Que sea un mes.  
- Karin: Hecho.  
I nuestras tres medaguereras corrieron a buscar a sus respectivos novios, por desgracia, aunque contaban con la ayuda extra de sus Medabots, la suerte no esta siempre de parte de los enamorados…  
- Ikki: Puedo saber para que me hiciste venir aquí, Arika…  
Arika e Ikki navegaban en un pequeño bote de remos, en medio del lago, Arika lucía un bello vestido largo así como una sombrilla que hacía juego con su vestido, mientras que Ikki lucía su ropa de siempre.  
- Arika: No crees que el cielo esta hermoso Ikki…  
Arika no dejaba de tocar el agua con su mano derecha, mientras con la otra sostenía su sombrilla.  
- Ikki: Te sientes bien Arika?  
Arika miro seductoramente a Ikki, poniéndolo nervioso.  
- Arika: Ikki, desde hace días te he estado lanzando indirectas, pero tu no me entiendes…  
Dijo Arika acercándose cada vez más a Ikki.  
- Ikki: Me has estado lanzando de todo en clases, hasta tus libros…  
Arika se sentó por fin junto a Ikki.  
- Arika: Me dejarías remar contigo Ikki.  
Ikki asintió, Aarika se puso a un lado de Ikki y comenzó a remar.  
- Arika: Lo que te quiero decir Ikki, es que…  
Arika se acercaba cada vez más a Ikki y cuando iba a hacer su jugaba magistral, splash, el bote naufraga gracias a un conocido Medabots.  
- Metabee: Ikki te he estado buscando, tenemos una robobatalla pendiente!  
Grito el Medabots desde la orilla.  
- Ikki: Es verdad, gracias por recordármelo Metabee…  
Ikki se soltó del bote y comenzó a nadar rumbo a la orilla.  
- Ikki: Luego hablamos Arika.  
Dijo Ikki antes de salir corriendo junto con Metabee.  
- Arika: Genial, a este paso nunca podré decírselo…  
Pero una historia un poco parecida sucedía en otro lado.  
- Spike: Pero jefa, porque debo hacer esto tan vergonzoso...  
Spike se encontraba metido en un gran disfraz de oso de felpa.  
- Samanta: No cuestiones lo que te digo y ve...  
Spike ahora un oso de felpa corrió al encuentro de Koji para darle un gran abrazo de parte de Samanta, pero Koji no lo vio de muy buena manera.  
- Koji: Sumilidon, Ataca!  
El Medabots de Koji se telé transporto al ser llamado y comenzó a dispararle al oso, el pobre Spike logró escapar sin más daños que su disfraz destruido.  
- Samanta: Bien, pacemos al plan dos…  
Ahora con Karin y su amor…  
- Karin: Rintipu…  
Karin trataba de llamar a su novio, pero este estaba muy entretenido comiendo bolitas de pulpo.  
- Karin: Rintipu…  
- Emilie: Que tal estas…   
Dijo Emilie, dueña del negocio al darle otra ración de bolitas.  
- Rintaro: Mucha carne de pulpo…  
Emilie seguía cocinando y Rintaro comiendo, Karin solo suspiro y se retiro derrotada, sin embargo alguien apareció cuando ella ya se había marchado.  
- Neutranurse: Se que le sonara muy raro esto viniendo de mi, pero debo hablar de un asunto muy serió con usted joven Rintaro…  
En otra parte, en el mismo lugar donde nuestras tres medaguerreras habían hecho su apuesta.  
- Arika: I que tal…  
Pregunto Arika algo defraudada.  
- Samanta: Pues tu que creías, Koji acepto gustoso…  
Dijo Samanta en un tono fingido.  
- Arika: Así, Ikki también…   
Dijo Arika tratando de creer lo que ella mismo decía, sin embargo, Karin comenzó a llorar.  
- Arika: Que te paso Karin.  
- Samanta: Que tienes, porque lloras.  
- Karin: Me alegro por ustedes, pero yo no pude lograr nada, Rintipu no me quiere…  
Dijo Karin llorando, a su lamento se le unieron Arika y Samanta.  
- Arika: La verdad es que… mentí, Ikki no me quiere…  
Dijo Arika también llorando.  
- Samanta: Yo también les mentí, trate y trate, pero Koji nunca se fijara en mi…  
Las tres comenzaron a llorar muy tristes.  
- Arika: Nos quedaremos solas para siempre…  
- Samanta: Es nuestro destino…  
- Karin: Mi Rintipu…  
Nuevamente volvieron a llorar las tres medaguerreras.  
- Koji: Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello…  
- Rintipu: Si querían que saliéramos para San Valentín solo debían decírnoslos…  
- Ikki: Hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo Arika, no era necesario tanto teatro…  
Las tres medaguerreras volvieron a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad.  
- Neutranurse: Trabajo concluido…  
- Brass: Es misión cumplida.  
- Peppercat: Me alegra que la jefa ya tenga pareja…  
- Brass: Ahora que les parece si hacemos una apuesta sobre nuestros Medabots…


	7. Diez 7

Diez Historias de Amistad.  
7 de 10

Operación Cupido.

Se puede divisar un gran set de televisión completamente a oscuras, luego unas pocas luces se encienden mostrando al público y el nombre del programa, Operación Cupido, un programa de citas.  
- Voz: Bienvenidos a Operación Cupido, el mejor programa de citas por televisión, en esta ocasión trataremos de reunir otra pareja más, pero antes, los dejo con su animador estrella… el Monje Miroku.  
Una luz se enciende en el centro del escenario, ahora podemos ver al animador de este programa, Miroku, el monje libidinoso y compañero de viajes de Inuyasha y compañía.  
- Miroku: Gracias Hachi y agradezco a todo el público presente por el apoyo brindado al aceptar nuestra invitación para este programa especial.  
Entre el público, se puede ver a todos los amigos y enemigos del grupo, desde Naraku sentado en la primera fila junto a Kana y Kagura, hasta a Seshomaru, Lin y Yaken, sin olvidarse por supuesto del clan de los lobos, comandado por Koga y su casi pareja Ayame, así como el famoso clan de los gatos y uno que otro invitado sorpresa, como la novia de Shippo, la hermana menor del clan de los monstruos del trueno o a la futura prometida de la pulga Mioga.  
- Miroku: Ahora que tal si nos muestras a nuestro concursante estrella…  
Una especie de pelota floto hacia un lado del set y cuando exploto, se encendió una luz, mostrando al galán que iba a escoger a su pareja, nada menos que…  
- Hachi: Inuyasha, el demonio perro…  
- Miroku: I ahora vamos con nuestras concursantes…   
Junto a Inuyasha había una pared y detrás de esta, había tres sillas donde se encontraban tres personas a quienes ya conocemos.  
- Miroku: Concursante número uno…  
Una luz se enciende sobre la primera concursante, Aome.  
- Miroku: Le encanta viajar al pasado y combatir demonios, pero su mayor deseo es tener una cita con nuestro galán.  
Todo el público empieza a hablar entre ellos, en especial entre el clan de los lobos.   
- Miroku: Ahora vamos con nuestra concursante número dos…   
La segunda luz se enciende y rebela a la siguiente participante, nada menos que la fallecida sacerdotisa Kikkio.  
- Miroku: Le encanta salir por las noches y coleccionar almas de mujeres que fallecieron tristemente.  
Ahora era el lado de Naraku el que hablaba.  
- Miroku: I nuestra última concursante.  
La tercera y última luz se enciende y rebela a Sango.  
- Participante #3: No se como me convenció de esto su excelencia…  
- Miroku: Vamos, es divertido, además sino te escoge Inuyasha, aun me tienes a mi…  
El público comenzó a hablar.  
- Miroku: Le encanta mirar la luna y soñar con que algún día encontrara a su príncipe ideal, ahora que ya conocemos a las concursantes, vamos con Shippo e Inuyasha…  
Shippo estaba convertido en globo y le daba la vuelta a Inuyasha.  
- Shippo: Dime que te gusta… vamos, dime que te gusta…  
Inuyasha estaba cada vez más molesto, hasta que no aguanto más y golpeo al pequeño Kitsune.  
- Shippo: Aome, Inuyasha me pegó…  
Salió corriendo Shippo hacia el otro lado de la pared.  
- Participante #1: Inuyashaaa…  
Las orejas de Inuyasha se levantaron al escuchar esta voz…  
- Participante #1: Abajo!  
Se escucho un fuerte golpe, luego regreso Shippo con Inuyasha.  
- Shippo: Para que aprendas…  
- Inuyasha: Zorro del demonio… cuando esto acabe me las pagarás…  
- Miroku: Ahora Shippo, podrías entregarle las tarjetas de nuestro galán…  
Shippo le entrego varias tarjetas que contenían preguntas a Inuyasha.  
- Miroku: Ahora podría hacer su pregunta a nuestras concursantes.  
Inuyasha comenzó a leer una a una las tarjetas, hasta que encontró una que le gusto.  
- Inuyasha: Cual sería tu noche ideal conmigo...  
La cámara se fijo en la primera concursante.  
- Participante #1: Una noche simple, en que no tuviera que cazar ningún monstruo o buscar algún fragmento de la perla de Shikkon, una noche que me la dedicaras solo a mi y NO TUVIERAS QUE IRTE A ESCONDIDAS A BUSCAR A OTRA CHICA!  
- Miroku: Tranquilice por favor señorita…   
- Participante #1: Si claro, tú estas del lado de él Miroku… Inuyasha… Abajo!  
De pronto se escucho un ruido de un golpe.  
- Inuyasha: Aome…  
- Participante #1: Perdón…   
La cámara se fijo ahora en la segunda concursante.  
- Participante #2: Mi noche ideal sería algo romántico, abrazarnos a la luz de la luna, frente a un bello árbol, viendo como nos traga un agujero que nos lleve a pasar nuestros últimos momentos al infierno...  
Los miembros del público comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, muchos de los rivales de Inuyasha, aprobaban la última parte.  
- Inuyasha: La misma pregunta para la concursante número tres…  
La cámara se fijo en la última concursante.  
- Participante #3: Me da igual, antes quería matarte con mi Boomerang hiraikotsu por lo que me dijeron acerca de que mataste a todos los miembros de mi aldea, pero luego te conocí mejor, sigo pensando que eres un monstruo, pero aun eres mejor elección que Miroku... sin ofenderlo su Excelencia...  
Pero Miroku no se ofendió, ya que estaba en otros asuntos con una de las Participantes.  
- Miroku: I que dices si esta noche cuando acabe el programa nos escapamos de aquí y vamos a tener un hijo los dos juntitos…   
- Participante #1: MONJE MIROKU!  
Grito Aome al sentir las manos del presentador en lugares donde no debían estar.  
- Miroku: No soy yo, mi mano esta siendo controlada por un demonio malvado… mano mala… mano mala…  
Pero era obvio que esta excusa no se la tragaría nadie, así que nuestro presentador estrella fue cordialmente exorcizado por una cachetada de Aome.  
- Participante #1: Para que aprenda a no ser tan mañoso…   
- Miroku: Eh, si…  
Dijo Miroku sobándose la mejilla.   
- Miroku: Ahora si nuestro galán sería tan gentil de hacer su segunda pregunta…  
Pero Inuyasha tan solo se encontraba gruñendo.  
- Inuyasha: Donde le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima a Aome, te arranco la mano…  
- Miroku: Si, entiendo, no tienes porque molestarte.  
- Participante #2: Aome… entiendo, ya no significo nada para ti…  
Inuyasha comenzó a sudar al escuchar estas palabras.  
- Inuyasha: Kikkio yo…  
- Participante #1: Vamos Inuyasha, porque no le respondes a tu querida Kikkio…  
Estas palabras tan solo pusieron aun más nervioso a Inuyasha, las reacciones del público no se hicieron esperar.  
- Koga: Esto se esta poniendo bueno…  
- Ayame: Koga, cuando nos vamos a casar…  
- Seshomaru: Que patético es Inuyasha…  
- Yaken: Amo bonito, no cree que Inuyasha merece morir…  
- Lin: No vendrá el chico de la otra vez…  
- Naraku: I este es el poderoso demonio que planea destruir al gran Naraku…  
- Kagura: Perder la cabeza por un ser humano, que patético…  
En vista de que el público, así como las concursantes comenzaban a impacientarse, Miroku no pudo hacer nada más sabio que…  
- Miroku: I ahora… unos mensajes de nuestro patrocinador.

Cortes Comerciales.

La escena empieza en un típico salón de clases, los alumnos aburridos copiando todo lo que su maestra escribe en el pizarrón, el pizarrón se encuentra lleno de letras y números de extremo a extremo y la maestra sigue escribiendo.   
Narrador: No importa lo aburrido que sea el lugar donde te encuentres…  
La cámara pasa de alumno en alumno, unos simplemente están copiando, otros tan solo están aburridos viendo hacia cualquier parte, de pronto la cámara se posa sobre el último alumno del salón.  
Narrador: Tus días ya no volverán a ser aburridos.  
Aquel niño tenía una pequeña muñequita, conocida como Persocon, la cual era la última moda en estos día, ya que estas podían funcionar como una computadora, hacer cálculos, tomar apuntes, incluso navegar en Internet, gracias a esta pequeña muñequita, nuestro Alumno se encontraba jugando un videojuego.  
Narrador: Gracias a tus nuevos Persocon móviles…  
El niño en cuestión comienza a reír y todos voltean a verlo, al darse cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, todos lo rodean y comienzan a reír junto a el, la maestra tan solo sigue escribiendo sin percatarse de lo que pasa.  
Narrador: Persocon móviles.

Fin de los Cortes Comerciales.

De nuevo a nuestro programa.  
- Miroku: Ya superado las dificultades técnicas, les damos la bienvenida nuevamente, nuestro galán esta seleccionando su siguiente pregunta… estamos listos Shippo.  
- Shippo: Ya estamos listos Miroku.  
- Miroku: Bien, nuestro galán ya ha seleccionado su pregunta…   
- Inuyasha: Concursante #1, que es lo primero que miras de un chico…  
- Participante #1: Lo primero… creo que sus orejas, bueno, eso fue lo primero que me fije en ti al verte, es que, quien no va a ver tus orejas… digo, es que quien no se fijaría en tus orejas… no digo que no sean lindas, lo son, pero mírate, cualquiera se fijaría en ellas… digo, tu entiendes, es solo que…  
- Inuyasha: Aome, ya tranquilízate, quieres…   
- Participante #1: Si.  
- Inuyasha: A la concursante #2, que es lo que más te agrada de ti y que es lo que te gustaría cambiar… oye Miroku, quien demonios hizo estas preguntas?  
- Miroku: Tu solo lee…  
- Inuyasha: Ya hice mi pregunta, responde Kikkio…  
- Participante #2: Lo que más me agrada de mi… supongo que es mi alegre personalidad, la cual fue lo que te cautivo desde el primer momento en que me viste… y lo que me gustaría cambiar… pienso que esa horrible necesidad de estar constantemente absorbiendo almas… por lo demás, soy perfecta…  
- Participante #3: Que modesta…  
- Participante #2: Que puedo decir, son mis cualidades, algunas de las cuales nunca podrán ser imitadas…  
- Participante #1: Que estas insinuando…  
- Participante #2: Nada, solo digo la verdad.  
- Participante #1: La verdad, eso veremos…  
Aome se levanto con claras intenciones de golpear a Kikkio, sin embargo no pudo hacerla nada, ya que una de sus serpientes le bloqueo el paso.  
- Participante #1: Así…   
Aome sacó una de sus flechas.  
- Participante #3: Aome que tratas de hacer, yo estoy sentada junto a Kikkio, no lo olvides…   
- Participante #2: No lo hará, ella es demasiado blanda…   
- Participante #1: Blanda yo…  
La pelea que se armo entre las participantes solo era comparada con la que se armo entre el público o entre el supuesto galán y "el modelo".  
- Inuyasha: Es broma, verdad…  
- Shippo: Dime que te gusta… dímelo…  
- Inuyasha: Kitsume del demonio…  
Inuyasha salto detrás de Shippo quien se escondió entre el público.  
- Koga: Va, esto ya se puso aburrido…  
Koga se levanto de su asiento pero golpeo sin querer a Seshomaru.  
- Yaken: Ten cuidado con tocar al Señor Seshomaru, lobo rabioso…   
- Koga: A quien llamas lobo rabioso…  
- Naraku: Nos volvemos a ver Seshomaru…  
- Seshomaru: Naraku…  
- Kagura: Esto ya esta muy aburrido, vamos Kana…  
Ya con todo el estudio hecho un enredo, no le quedo nada más a nuestro Animador Estrella que despedir el programa.  
- Miroku: I eso es todo por hoy, pero no se pierdan el siguiente programa, cuando esta jovencita…  
Las luces se encienden sobre una de las concursantes, Aome, quien estaba de lo más entretenida jalándole los cabellos a Kikkio, mientras esta trataba de quitársela de encima.  
- Aome: Yo!   
Pregunto Aome muy sorprendida, aun con la mano de Kikkio sobre su mejilla.  
- Miroku: Intentara buscar a su pareja ideal de entre estos tres concursantes…  
Ahora se encendieron tres luces, una sobre Inuyasha, otra sobre Koga y la última sobre Miroku.  
- Miroku: Hasta el siguiente programa.


End file.
